rose swirl
by i love you dritbag
Summary: johnny joestar had no choice but to go to beacon if he ever wanted to find a way home. bad luck always follows him and might not have a real happy ending. (no OC johnnys get his own team)(at least on persons gonna die)(no smex)


"Um...hello" feminist voice was heard and interrupted someone reading, her presses now knows to the would be book worm.  
Setting the scene tow occupants having the Conversation was being held in the middle of beacons library.  
The former reader tried to distance himself from other evident by him sitting at the end of the room on a lonely table.  
It was to be perfectly honest (school day zero) if you wanted to be brief, the year had yet to began so the occupations were in the middle of exploring.  
Many students searched the castle familiarising them-self whit their own personal kingdoms, As such the library was a sure to on the visit list.  
Of course they visited the library, but hardy anyone stayed.  
A place of literature can teach you more from just words written in paper, ironically it can be a unique place to meet new people.  
A place of knowledge is still a place of higher minds.  
Different idolise, different Thoughts on life.  
Tow different people from completely different words.  
Let's see how they collided..  
the girl in question wore a single pieces of clothing which was pitch black long sleeved dress complete by a wide hoop skirt, when the design of the dress is question she will say it is a combat dress.  
Red frilly Ross frills at the bottom of her hoop skirt like a dancer and the interior was the same evident by her sleeves.  
Rather fashionable black stoking that had a tint of Crimson colour Turing brighter the further you went down, dark black high boots also red by the buckle soul and the top outer extortion.  
A sliver Ross emblems peached on her right thief and on her chest were scarlet red laces working like a corset holding her outfit in place, tow silver brooches pinned above her chest like holding a page cape if you will like a stentorian soldiers, holding her red hood.  
Most people would naturally assume that she was drawing a clock, however to the would be readers eyes knew it was a (Riding hood).  
accompanied by the prettiest and only pair of silver eyes you ever Seen ,her name was ruby Ross.

One hand risen Snakingly attempting a welcoming gesture while Continuing to give the boy a rather crooked smile, Truth be told Ruby Ross right now was very nervous despite mustering up what little courage she had to talk to him.  
On the first day of a new semester she had already been exploded and been named crater face.  
Even though good first impression were no longer a thing for her she took some advice and "make other friends "like that was a thing.  
Especially one that caught her "interest".  
"I'm rubes WAIT I-i mean I'm RWBY rose but all my friends call me rubes instead of rubes Ross but you can just call mw rubes if you want.

She resisted the urge to facepalm.  
"What"  
A hooded boy turned away from his book and stared at the girl, he would have normally told her he wanted to be left alone but something about her looked familiar.  
The young gentle men however his choice of attire append to contrast hers, when seeing the young gentleman tow things will strike you as quite bizarre.  
The first and most prominent things Is the colour blue will hit you mainly because he was covered in it.  
On first inspection it appears that he was warring a one piece suit, however his bright Light blue jacket seemed to blend In whit his blue Jeans.  
By no means did this mean this young man was too lazy to change or did not care about fashion.  
The second most striking and daring thing was the bright pink stars scattered crosses his Clothing.  
they were Small penny sized stars five points with one inches apart from one another on different parts of his attire and said stars were lifted on his trousers.  
Either stitch or attached tow dark purple hearts were placed apron the sides of his shoulder, accompany by more pink stars.  
tow simple blue arm bands rested one so again decorate with a similar consolation pattern.  
The pouch or rather (nest) of the hooded jacket braving standing alone a single brow feathers stood proudly, underneath it all was presumably a dark purple shirt evident by the sleeves.  
finally a sky blue knit cap again whit more pink stars but whit a golden house shoe of all things on the front of the cap.  
More surprisingly in the middle of the shoe a black Silhouette shape of a horse head presumably galloping was there.  
On the side of the cap tow tufts of bright blond hair stuck out from its holes, it made him look a devil and a horse all at the same time.  
A Roget face blue eyes and blue lips his name was Johnny Joestar.

.

.

.

.  
For several long moments the boy studied the girl like a hark scowling while the girl got more and more uncomfortable as Time passes.  
Her fear of meeting new people was being proving right desperately trying to find anything weird she said and hopefully fix it.  
"Oh it you" curiosity satisfied he returned back to the book and had pretended that the conversation had never happened flicking the top right of the page to read more about history.  
(Flick)

.

.

"Wa- what?"(O_O)  
Rubys eyes right now large white plates call completely off guard by the blue Who did mannerisms and him apparently recognising her, she didn't know this is a good or a bad thing.  
(I am so going to get back at you yang)  
The entire atmosphere they had made in a way reverted back to what it was before they even talk to each other like One of the never existed, she had to re-work up The courage to talk to the familiar stranger from square one.  
"I'm sorry "leaning in closer trying to express herself more "I'm kind of bad faces, have we met before".  
Strangely enough her fears after spiking we are starting to quiet down because of this new development.  
The obvious plus side that she was oblivious to was the fact that if both parties knew each other then they are most likely already friends.  
The idea of meeting somebody new but also Familiar was scary and exciting to her, maybe going alone was in such bad idea.  
Not that she can ever tell young that.  
"Not really "licking his index finger to improve the grip on the paper.  
(Flick)  
"you were the one who stop that robbery "he's eyes were on the Book that he shared attention with the Scarlet clad girl for the sake of it at least.  
"you were at the store to? "she Finally had the golden ticket of sharing something in common with a person.  
How surprising.

Xxx

**Thank you for reading don't forget like and subscribe or something like that in fanfiction form.**

**Pleas leave a review if I mad a mistake. **


End file.
